One shot, Two shots, three shots y a lo mejor mas
by AmaranteRose
Summary: porque a veces no es bueno ver tanta novela ...este sera como le dicen una serie de dribbles? o historias separadas , buenoooo alguna que otra puede ser que sean correlativas y la mayoria sobre kuon/kyoko :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: skip beat no me pertenece

n/a: la verdad se me ocurrio la idea mientras veia moises y los diez mandamientos con mi mamá, termine mis trabajos pendientes y como no podia dormir decidi escribirla, como siempre me disculto por error ortograficos que pueda haber. :D

* * *

Como podía ser la vida tan dura, después de tanto sufrimiento, tanta pelea, tantos días teniendo que conformarse con solo ser su sempai, tantas batallas contra fuwa, reino y todos los pretendientes de su chica, porque oye! Kyoko es suya desde que eran unos niños pequeños y siempre lo será, no importa la distancia ni los kilómetros que los separaron, siempre fueron almas gemelas dispuestas a encontrarse.

Que después de esos 3 años como sempai y kohai , pudiste sincerarte, salir con ella y por más que decidieron esperar y tomarlo con calma, no se pudo y aquella mañana donde por arte de magia tus padres vinieron de visita y los encontraron juntos y bastante revueltos. la verdad fue una muy buena mañana.

Y ahora tenia que verla echada en su cama, despidiéndose de todas las personas que la aman, escuchaba su voz, su delicada voz, hablando con maria, despidiéndose de Lory, riendo con Moko-chan,¿como puede ser tan fuerte en estos momentos? , me acerco un poco mas y escucho mientras habla con yashiro.

-Por favor no dejes que Kuon se muera de hambre, tu sabes que por el no come nada, te dejé el menú de todos los días por los próximos 40 años para que se lo cocines lo que le gusta y no te olvides grabarle mientras come y me mandas los videos a mi whatssap celestial , yo al llegar te mando mi numero.

 **ESPERA KUON , QUE?!** Donde estas? Porque todos están vestidos como egipcios? Que año es? Porque kyoko esta calva?

Y despiertas... Para darte cuenta que todo es un sueño , la verdad kyoko esta re bien de salud no tiene nada, te levantas buscándola porque sabes que se te quedo un mal sabor de boca de ese sueño tan raro que tuviste y necesitas sentirla cerca de ti ,mientras mas cerca mejor, caminas a la cocina que es de donde sale ese rico aroma , la ves te acercas y mientras le rodeas con los brazos y le besas la mejilla le dices:

-Buenos días, mi amor.

Y mientras ves como kyoko abre sus ojos que parece que van a explotar y su cara se tiñe de un rojo intenso, te das cuenta que ese sueño fue bastante largo y que tienes bastante que explicar que como sempai ese beso estuvo demás y mas importante , dejar de ver novelas antes de ir a dormir.!

* * *

y eso...gracias por leer hasta aqui :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: skip beat no me pertenece

* * *

 **2\. Bruja**

La verdad cada vez que pensaba sobre el tema no podia mas que sentirse orgulloso, dos años de noviazgo y dos dias de estar comprometidos y nadie sabía nada ni siquiera lo sospechaban, al principio fue porque no queria apresurar nada se dijo en decirles a todos sobre su relacion cuando cumplieran tres meses de noviazgo, ya luego les gusto el juego de verse a escondidas mientras su mejor amigo trataba de buscarle una novia proque ya estaba medio grandesito, hasta fue gracioso, como era antes el quien le decia esas cosas a ren , buscate una novia! y luego cuando llego kyoko cambio a cuando es el matriqui?, Ya en el matriqui fue donde la conocio, la dama de honor de kyoko su mejor amiga kanae kotonami, no pudo dejar de verla toda la noche lo que le gano muchas burlas de parte de ren por no poder disimular bien, tardo un buen mes en pedirle un cita, la verdad es que no sabia nada de ella y kyoko estaba de luna de miel y no habia cuando volvieran , muy ocupados estaban creo que nunca salieron del cuarto , al fin, tuvo que pedir el numero por medio de otro familiar que casualmente se topó en la calle, y asi fue todo ahora estaba enamorado hasta la coronilla, feliz de tenerla a su lado y orgulloso de haber podido ocultar algo tan grande a quien siempre penso que era como un libro abierto.

Kanae por otro lado siempre penso que kyoko lo sabia, "sabes, ella es como una bruja "le dijo una vez, "no se le escapa ni una."

Se encontro con sus amigos saliendo del super, verlos a los tres siempre le ponia buen humor, su pequeño hijo de un año se parecia a ren pero habia sacado la mirada de su madre y era el consentido de su tio yashiro, como se moria por tener un hijo o hija propios para mimar , por ahora tendria queue conformarsese con su sobrino los hijos vendrian mas adelante con calma.

Al despedirse los invito a su casa el fin de semana tenía algo muy importante que comentarles y ya que estaba de tan buen humos se permitio bromear un poco.

-saben que me gustata mimar a mi sobrino pero seria bien poder maleducar a una princesa,-

-claro!- respondio kyoko- se lo comentare a kanae- mientras le guiñaba , le mandaba una mirada pícara y se metio a su coche sonriendo ,seguida de su esposo que obviamente no se daba por enterado porque tendria que decirle esoa kanae, acaso no era una indirecta para ellos?

Al subir a de su coche yukihito yashiro no pudo mas que sonreir ,a lo mejor era verdad y la mejor amiga de su prometida era bruja.

pero por lo menos pudo ocultarlo de ren.


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre Skip beat no es mio, solo yoshiki nakamura puede torturame por casi diez años sin que nada pase T_T

como siempre me disculpo y me voy a disculpar siempre por los errores ortograficos y el mal uso que estoy segura le estoy dando a las comas.

* * *

"Ay Ren" - volvio a suspirar kyoko por enésima vez en menos de media hora, y por más que a el le encantaba tenerla así tan juntita a el, y le preocupaba como reaccionaria si se daba cuenta de que el ya estaba despierto, no pudo evitar hablar.

si sigues diciendo mi nombre vas a terminar gastándolo" – mientras la miraba dulcemente y le sonreía, por no besarla que era lo que quería.

"no hay problema, aún puedo usar Kuon o Corn" " La verdad tengo bastantes de donde escoger" – mientras reia por la cara que ponía .

Había momentos en los que aun le costaba aceptar que ella sabia su verdad, y que correspondia a sus sentimientos, es más, hay días en los que despierta y piensa que la que duerme a su lado es producto de su cerebro y no era hasta que todo pasaba a ser muy muy muy físico (por así decirlo) que estaba tranquilo.

Mientras kyoko reía por su cara y le explicaba que todos se fueron a comer, como kanae no podía dejar de mirar a yukihito, o como su suegra le guiño el ojo después de que ella se quejo de algo de la comida y blah blah blah, Ren empezó a divagar por su cuenta, porque estaba en el hospital? No recordaba muy bien, si estaban grabando normal cuando….

Ahhh! Cierto! Ya se acordaba, estaban en un receso de la filmación y el fue a comprarse una botella de agua, y una de té helado para kyoko cuando volvió y se encontró con kijima que estaba muy pero muy muy cerca de su esposa y eso no le gusto, no le gusto para nada, así que tomo cartas en el asunto se acerco a ellos, los separo y discutio con kijima, fue un tira y afloja, el decía que no se acerca a su esposa, kijima le dijo que aun siendo su esposa podía hablar o estar con quien quería y kyoko se metio y le dijo que lo iba a castigar!. La cosa termina con algunos golpes y un pequeña pelea, kyoko se va echa un furia, cuando una luz se suelta y estaba a punto de caer sobre kyoko es ahí donde ren reacciona y la salva pero el resulta herido. Si! Ahora ya se acuerda de todo, el fue el héroe que salvo a su doncella como siempre lo haría porque ella es su luz.

Kyoko había terminado de hablar y se dio cuenta que su marido no le estaba prestando atención y que estaba en su propio limbo de pensamientos, no podía creer todo lo que pasó en el set de grabación. Durante el receso le pidió a Kuon/Ren/Su marido que se lo traiga un té helado que era lo único que quería estos últimos días, cuando el se fue se acerco kijima a conversar, disculparse por no poder estar en su boda(hace casi medio año) no pudo ir por motivos de trabajo( y la verdad ren estaba mas contento con eso ) y también le conto que había conocido a alguien , en eso kyoko se da cuenta que Kuon los esta mirando con esa cara de celos que ella conoce tan bien con las dos botellas (una de H20 y la otra su te helado) empieza a caminar hacia ellos y kyoko presiente que esto no va a estar bien, estaba por despedirse de kijima para pevenir cualquier pelea, cuando ve como su querido esposo tropieza con un cable las dos botellas salen disparadas al techo , trata de agarrarse a una mesa y termina en el piso con una caja encima.

Así es! hasta el actor #1 de Japon puede llegar a ser torpe a veces , aun le da risa el pensar que yukihito logro obtener el video de seguridad (bastante rápido a decir verdad) y lo había mostrado a todo el mundo(familiares obviamente) habia sido una tarde bastante entretenida, ya luego le mostraria el video a su esposo para reirse un cacho .

Y todo poque a su esposo le dan pequeños ataques de celos.

"Ay Ren"…


End file.
